My Life In The BAU
by Lexi Hale
Summary: What if Prentiss never had the abortion when she was 16? Would her life be different/the same. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

I met the majority of my "family" when I was five years old. That was when my mom became a part of the best group of people in the entire world. My full name is Nicole Mary Prentiss but everyone except my mom calls me Nicky. The group of people I was talking about are Aaron Hotchner, Jenifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, and my mom Emily, they are members of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI or BAU for short; they study the minds of criminals so that they can catch them and put them in jail. My mom had me when she was sixteen years old and studied as much as she could so that she could support the both of us as quickly as possible. Stay tuned to read the story of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**-mostly in Nicky's POV

Nicky is 20 and has been dating Spencer since she was 16.

Sorry it is so short couldn't decide on a case.

_**Nikki**_

"Hi Everyone, Hi Spencer." I greeted the team just before Spencer greeted me with a kiss.

"How was work Sweetie?" Spencer asked as we backed out of the kiss.

"Ok I guess, I hate being a cashier though." I sighed as we sat down at his desk.

After awhile of chatting with Spencer while he worked, my eyes wandered to the pictures on the walls.

"Do you remember that?" I turned to Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking up from his work his chocolate eyes meeting mine.

"My prom." I whispered so I didn't disturb anyone else.

"You mean our prom." He corrected me in the same whisper.

"Yes, I forgot you were twelve at your prom." I giggled as he pouted a little.

Still pouty Spencer asked "How could you think I'd forget the best day of my life."

"Awwww..Our prom is the best day of your life, that's so sweet." I sighed thinking about the book twilight and imagining Spencer as my Edward.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Spence whisper "Of course my Bella."

_**PRENTISS**_

As I watched Spencer and Nikki whispering and laughing I felt extremely happy at the decision I had made once I knew she would be in my life.

"They do make a cute couple don't they." JJ said as she added a case file to the stack on my desk.

"They are perfect for each other, like in a romance novel." I replied to which JJ rolled her eyes to.

Hotch then came out into the bullpen and announced the jet would be lifting off in ten minutes, and that we better be ready, then went back to his office to make a phone call.

"What was that about?" I heard Morgan asking Spencer who just shrugged in response.

Then Nicole ran in front of JJ who was putting away the folder she had just given me.

Nicole apologized and continued her sprint to Hotch.

_**Nikki**_

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, can I come on the case, I can stay with Garcia." I said as Hotch motioned for me to wait until he was finished on the phone.

"Love you too Jack I'll call you on the plane on my way back ok bye bye." Hotch said to his five year old Son. "Ok, what's the rush?" He said as he put his cell phone in his go bag.

"I really want to come on a case, everyone I love gets to go except me, it's no fair." I pouted giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"It's too dangerous." Hotch sighed giving the reply I was expecting.

"Come on Hotch I've known how to use a gun since I was 15, you taught me." Whining a little.

"Fine, you can come if you can get your mom, Morgan, and JJ to say yes." He said triumphant.

"Why not Spence too?" I asked curious.

"Reid is to love struck to see sense, the others will think of your safety and not just what you want." Hotch said smiling a little.

"Ok, fine." I said as I stomped out of the office.

Once getting permission from all the right people I went to Spencer. Contrary to Hotch's beliefs I knew he would be the hardest to convince.

"Hotch says I can come on the case." I told him as I grabbed my pre packed go bag from under his desk.

"No." He said the word calmly but there was a fearful look in his eyes.

"Why don't you think I should come?" I asked knowing his answer.

"It's too dangerous." He said as he put my go bag back under his desk.

"Spencer you know I am a better shooter than you are and I am way better at self defence."I stated remembering helping him train for his qualifications ever since he joined the BAU.

"I'll be worried about you." He said trying to guilt trip me and failing.

"How do you think I feel every time you guys go on a case? The most important people in my life endanger themselves every day." I said as I lightly shoved him aside, grabbed my go bag and left.


End file.
